A color filter for a display device has a configuration in which, for example, dot-like images with red (R), green (G), blue (B) colors or the like are arranged in a matrix shape, and the dot-like images are separated from one another by separation walls such as a black matrix or the like.
Conventionally, known methods for producing color filters include (1) a dying method, (2) a printing method, (3) a method in which a colored pattern image (colored resist method; for example, see Patent Document 1) is formed by coating, exposing and developing a colored photosensitive resin solution, (4) a method in which pattern images formed on a temporary support are sequentially transferred onto an end or temporary substrate, and (5) a method in which a colored photosensitive layer is previously formed by coating a colored photosensitive resin liquid on a temporary support, and the colored photosensitive layer is transferred onto an end or temporary substrate, and is then exposed and developed to form a colored pattern image (transfer method) (for example, see Patent Document 2). Further, methods using an inkjet method have also been known (for example, see Patent Document 3).
Among these methods, the colored resist method enables forming a color filter with high positional accuracy, but is not favorable in terms of cost because of large losses with respect to the coating of the photosensitive resin liquid. Further, although the inkjet method is favorable in terms of cost because of small losses with respect to the resin liquid, the inkjet method is apt to cause difficulties in obtaining pixels with high positional accuracy.
In order to address the above problems, a method has been proposed in which a black matrix is formed by a color resist method, and thereafter, colored patterns (pixels) such as R, G, B, or the like are formed utilizing an inkjet method. However, in the cross-sectional shape of the black matrix thus obtained, the top ends or edge portions thereof apart from the substrate surface above the substrate tend to change to a round and gentle inclined shape during production processes after development, so that when inks with various colors are impinged onto spaces between the black matrix, the inks travel over the black matrix formed previously to cause color mixing of pixels adjacent to one another, resulting a in reduction in display quality when the color mixing is caused.
With regard to these phenomena, there are disclosures relating to a method for providing properties of mutual repellency to a black matrix and ink applied thereto, and a method for enhancing ink wetting properties in areas encompassed by a black matrix (for example, Patent Documents 4-6).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 1-152449;    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 61-99102;    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 8-227012;    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 6-347637;    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 7-35915; and    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 10-142418.